Kazuya Mishima
Get Ready for the NEXT Battle! '''DORIYA!' '''Kazuya Mishima '''is a character in the ''Tekken ''series and a former wrestler in VGCW. In the ''Tekken series Born in the most dysfunctional family in video game history, Kazuya Mishima is son of Heihachi Mishima, who is the CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu. After being thrown off of a cliff at age of five and surviving the fall by making a pact with the devil, he vowed revenge to defeat his father and would go on to participate in multiple King of the Iron Fist Tournaments. According to official backstory, he has a half-brother, adopted brother, son, father, and grandfather who all want to beat the living devil out of him. In VGCW Sailing from one of the most requested series for VGCW, Kazuya Mishima made a spectacular debut on the 2013-05-11 King of the Ring Tournament. In his first match, he faced a wrestler from another well-known fighting game franchise, Mike Haggar. Unfortunately for Kazuya, he faced defeat by being driven through the ring. Kazuya then was able to get a rematch against the Mayor in an Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match. Just like in the King of the Ring tournament, Kazuya started off getting beaten up pretty badly, mounting only a few spurts of offense. At one point, Kaz was able to send Haggar through Table-san but was rewarded with the Metro City Special. As Kazuya was reeling, however, weapons finally came into play and Kazuya demonstrated uncanny skill with them, with fake championship belts and sledgehammers being used on Haggar. Though his opponent seemed fearless against the reprisal, taunting ''twice ''during the onslaught, Kaz did not relent, doling out violent weapon shots (with a mop being thrown into play) and vicious grapples, including his finisher, to bloody Haggar. As he was finally getting the upper hand in the match and the mayor's face was a river of blood, however, Haggar pulled a roll-up out of nowhere, which was enough to keep Kazuya's shoulders on the mat for the necessary three seconds. Undoubtedly upset, but undeterred, Kazuya moved on to his next match on May 23rd against Barret Wallace. At first, it started to look like Kazuya simply couldn't handle opponents with green pants, as Barret controlled the opening minutes of the match. Kazuya quickly reversed the tide, however, dishing out copious amounts of punishment to Barret, including his finisher, and soon enough Barret started showing signs of damage. Kazuya managed to retain control of the match and showed he'd learned a few tricks from his previous outing when Barret went for an Obamaroll and Kazuya reversed it twice, with the second reversal being good for the three count. Kazuya's war on green-clothed men continued on May 29th, where he squared off against Shinya Arino, but to no success. Though he put up a solid performance, it wouldn't be enough to triumph over the Kacho. As the back-and-forth match was winding to its end, Arino caught Kazuya in mid-air when Kazuya attempted a cross body splash, hauled him on his shoulders and put him down for the count with a Last Continue. Kazuya's final One on One Match was against M. Bison, another match in which he won with a rollup pin as nobody seemed to remember his final Match. His last appearance was in the Royal Rumble on August 23, 2013 . He was promptly eliminated without so much as a mention. When VGCW switched to WWE 2K14, he was promptly future endeavored; proving that not a single person in the VGCW Audience cared enough to want him back. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Kabong.gif